


Временное помешательство

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Lenuchka



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is So Done, Canon-Typical Violence, Chancellor Hux, Classic Kylux, Don't copy to another site, Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow Script), Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Lightsabers, M/M, Mind Games, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: — Это подарок, — просто ответил Рен, заложив огромные руки за спину. Он перевел взгляд со светового меча на Хакса и обратно. — Раньше меч принадлежал джедаю-предателю Мейсу Винду. Напомнил мне о тебе.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (G – PG-13)





	Временное помешательство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Passing Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965860) by [moreless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreless/pseuds/moreless). 



> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah)

Когда Рен произнес: «Возьми», — Хакс в последнюю очередь ожидал, что ему вручат световой меч. Он оказался весьма тяжелым для оружия меньше фута длиной и чуть больше дюйма шириной. Отделка из электрума поблескивала в теплом свете канцлерского кабинета. На удивление роскошная деталь, учитывая, что раньше меч принадлежал джедаю.

Хакс перекатил его в ладони, проверил на баланс кончиками пальцев. Все это время Рен смотрел на него глубокими темными глазами, и Хакс почувствовал, как по шее пробежали мурашки. Рен хотел, чтобы он себя уничтожил? У него Рена хватило бы черного юмора, чтобы подарить ему орудие собственной казни.

— И что мне с ним делать? — спросил Хакс, поглаживая большим пальцем панель активации. Он не знал, будет ли включение светового меча расцениваться как угроза.

— Это подарок, — просто ответил Рен, заложив огромные руки за спину. Он перевел взгляд со светового меча на Хакса и обратно. — Раньше меч принадлежал джедаю-предателю Мейсу Винду. Напомнил мне о тебе.

— Мейс Винду пытался убить Верховного канцлера Палпатина, — резко сказал Хакс. — Джедаи трусливо попытались отстранить его от власти, но в результате Старая Республика распалась и образовалась Империя.

— Ты хорошо знаешь историю.

— Чего ты хочешь, Р… Верховный лидер? — Хакс перешел к делу. У него не было ни времени на игры, ни желания развлекаться. Если Рен вздумал убить его, ему стоило начать сейчас же и быстро. Хакс отказывался потакать его сиюминутным детским прихотям. Если Рен хотел его позорной смерти — быть убитым при попытке сразиться с ним, используя световой меч мертвого предателя, — Хакс намеревался разочаровать его.

— Куда ты так торопишься? — спросил Рен, усаживаясь в одно из многочисленных кресел с высокой спинкой в приемной кабинета Хакса. — У меня есть два часа твоего времени. Ведь я даже записался на прием через твоего секретаря.

Хакс поджал губы, с трудом сдержал желание нахмуриться. Задумался, не перенести ли встречу с сенатором от Маластара, но все же отказался от этой идеи. Не хотелось доставлять Рену удовольствие, волоча его из кабинета или устраивая истерику перед сенатором Иньюсу.

— Отлично, — ответил Хакс, опускаясь в кресло напротив Рена. Световой меч он расслабленно держал в руке. Рен видел его насквозь и знал, что безразличие напускное, но Хаксу было плевать.

Рен скрестил руки на груди. В последнее время он часто принимал такую позу, рисуясь, — видимо, считал, что так должен сидеть мудрый лидер. И, как в любом своем начинании, очень старался. — Вы слишком много думаете, канцлер.

— Прочь из моей головы, Рен, — произнес Хакс. То, что он забыл обратиться к Рену по титулу, выдавало, что ответ был машинальным. Хакс уже перестал препятствовать Рену влезать ему в голову и начал подозревать, что тот никогда и не мог извлечь многого из его мыслей.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Рен. Он выглядел слегка обиженным. Словно был разочарован тем, что Хакс не повелся на подначку. Что ж, если Рен хотел, чтобы Хакс спорил с ним на каждом шагу, следовало оставить его на «Финализаторе», а не назначать главой столицы Первого Ордена и всей планетарной системы. Теперь же у Хакса хватало дел в правительстве и управлении бесконечно мелочными политиками из различных подконтрольных им систем. У него не было времени потакать фантазиям Рена.

— Ты изучал архивы джедайских храмов.

Хакс придал лицу нейтральное выражение, зная, что не сможет обмануть Рена. Он всегда мог попасться, и Рен мог даже убить его. Но световой меч в подарок сбивал с толку. Хакс сильнее сжал рукоять, чувствуя, как ее грани впились в ладони.

— Да, — признал Хакс. — Я обнаружил, что у меня есть доступ, и подумал, что смогу помочь победить девчонку-мусорщицу, доставляющую тебе столько проблем.

Прежде чем последнее слово слетело с его губ, на горло легла тяжесть, хотя руки Рена остались сложенными на груди. Он раздраженно нахмурился и подался вперед: 

— Ты лжешь. Какой нам толк от исследований Дженны Зан Арбор?

— Она изучала тайны Силы, — объяснил Хакс. — И надеялась воспроизвести способность взаимодействовать с Силой в нечувствительных к ней.

— И чем нам это поможет?

— Используй воображение, Рен, — огрызнулся Хакс, не обращая внимания на то, что грудь сдавливало все сильнее. — Представь себе армию чувствительных к Силе, а не только тебя с твоей сворой псов, шатающихся по галактике. По-настоящему _тренированные_ войска…

— Дела армии Первого Ордена тебя больше не касаются…

— Теперь меня касается _всё_. Системы восстают. Нас ненавидят или опасаются локальных гражданских войн, спровоцированных Сопротивлением. Девчонка продолжает сбегать от тебя…

— Ты сомневаешься в моих методах?

— Каких методах? — усмехнулся Хакс, отчаянно втягивая воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. — Ты словно акк-пес, гоняющийся за своим хвостом. Сила потрачена на тебя впустую…

— А на тебя не будет, — прошипел Рен.

Не успел Хакс отреагировать, как Рен с пугающей скоростью выпрямил свое варварски здоровенное тело и навис над ним, упираясь руками в спинку канцлерского кресла и грубо вторгаясь в личное пространство.

Пригвожденный к месту темным взглядом Рена, Хакс чувствовал, что попался в ловушку, как несчастная бабочка. Сердце колотилось в груди так, что он не мог вздохнуть.

— Думаешь, на тебя она была бы потрачена не зря?

Рен поднял руку и прижал ее к сгибу левой руки Хакса, большим пальцем безошибочно нащупав место уколов. Если Хакс и не вздрогнул, то только потому, что съежился. Спину ломило от напряжения, а глаза немного слезились, когда он не моргая встретил взгляд Рена. Большим пальцем Рен надавил на сустав, крупной ладонью обхватил локоть, пока не нащупал чувствительный нерв, послав по руке волну мурашек. Кончики пальцев Хакса онемели. А пальцы ведущей руки непроизвольно сжались, и после щелчка ослепительный аметистовый свет меча Мейса Винду с гулом залил половину комнаты.

— Давай же, — свет, оказавшийся ярче, чем ожидал Хакс, резко высвечивал одну сторону лица Рена, остальное было в глубокой тени. — Давай, — горячее дыхание коснулось горла Хакса.

Хакс расхохотался. Непрошеный смех рвался из груди, словно прорвало плотину, и теперь он снова мог дышать. Рен отодвинулся, озадаченно сдвинув брови, а Хакс выл как сумасшедший, чувствуя, как глаза щиплет от слез. Хакс моргнул, позволяя им течь. Все настолько вышло из под контроля, что даже собственное тело предало его. Он хохотал, пока у него не заныли бока. С подбородка капали слезы, а сам Хакс скрючился в кресле, как пьяный. Все это время Рен сидел на корточках и наблюдал за ним. Ублюдок выглядел по-настоящему встревоженным, словно опасался за рассудок Хакса.

Его беспокойство слегка запоздало.

— Крифф, — наконец простонал Хакс, выпрямившись и чуть не разрезав собственное кресло световым мечом. Тот все еще был зажжен. Хаксу еще повезло, что он не перерубил себя пополам от смеха. Позорная была бы смерть.

— Итак… — он встал и, перешагнув через колени Рена, подошел к окну. — Как ты хочешь все разыграть? Будешь умолять сохранить тебе жизнь, валяясь у меня в ногах? А затем пересилишь и убьешь? — голозаписи охраны покушения на Палпатина не существовало. Только заполненная статикой аудиозапись, фигурировавшая в качестве доказательства. Пустая формальность, ведь к тому времени весь Сенат был у Палпатина в кармане. И Хакс подозревал, что запись была сильно отредактирована. — Хотя, думаю, тебе следует играть дедушкину роль.

— Да что с тобой не так? — Рен медленно поднялся на ноги.

— Кто бы говорил, — ответил Хакс. — Это не я пришел сюда разыграть реконструкцию падения Вейдера на Темную сторону, давая тебе повод убить меня. Да, я использую исследования Дженны Зан Арбор о джедаях и их связи с Силой. И проверяю результаты этих экспериментов на себе. Мы пытаемся выделить определенные компоненты в их крови. В некоторых записях джедаев упоминаются мидихлорианы, хотя нам еще предстоит выяснить, является ли данное слово особенно сложной метафорой или означает реальную симбиотическую форму жизни. Так или иначе, ни в одном из образцов крови, которые мы собрали, нет следов крошечных существ. Но мы…

— Ничего не получится, — перебил его Рен.

— Так говорили о базе «Старкиллер».

— Сила не похожа на твоих технологических чудовищ. Ее…

— Если ты скажешь, что пути Силы неисповедимы, клянусь, я проткну себя этим световым мечом! Или ты именно этого и добиваешься?

Рен перевел взгляд с меча на Хакса и пожал плечами: 

— Меч просто напомнил мне о тебе. Но нет, обязательно нужно драматизировать.

— Что… — начал было Хакс, но осекся. Поглубже втянул носом воздух, сжав переносицу, чтобы купировать давшую о себе знать головную боль. Лезвие светового меча с шипением втянулось в рукоятку, стоило Хаксу убрать большой палец с пластины. Комната снова освещалась лишь теплым светом потолочных светильников. — Неважно. Могу я еще чем-либо помочь вам, Верховный лидер?

— Ты меня прогоняешь? — прорычал Рен.

«Ну вот», — смиренно подумал Хакс. С этого они и начали. Он ничего не получил от этой встречи, кроме бесполезного и бессмысленного артефакта. И осознания, что теперь Рен в курсе, насколько Хакс сошел с ума.

— Нет, конечно нет, — пробормотал он.

— Я забуду об этом происшествии, — сказал Рен, погрозив ему пальцем, словно отчитывал непослушного ребенка. — Хочешь и дальше травить себя, пожалуйста. Даже если тебе случайно удастся коснуться Силы, ты никогда не сможешь победить меня.

— Пути Силы…

Рен прервал его, впившись затянутыми в перчатку пальцами в щеки и нежную кожу под челюстью. 

— Осторожно, Хакс, — прорычал он. — Тебя спасло только твое минутное помешательство. И мне не нужен предлог, чтобы убить тебя. — Хакс под его пальцами сцепил зубы, скрипнув ими так громко, что не удивился бы, если бы Рен услышал. И кивнул.

— Хорошо, — хватка Рена ослабла, и он нежно, почти ласково, потрепал Хакса за подбородок, перед тем как уйти, взмахнув своим чересчур драматичным длинным плащом. Дверь за ним, звякнув, закрылась.

Кажется, прошла вечность, прежде чем Хакс, наконец, сдвинулся с места и проковылял к одному из больших, от пола до потолка, окон. Корусантское движение змеилось перед ним бесконечной лентой транспортных средств, перевозящих существ, блаженно не осознающих, что их жизни находятся в руках двух безумцев.

Хакс погладил подбородок, проведя пальцами по коже в том месте, где его касался Рен. За эти два часа он сдал немало позиций, но теперь он, кажется, знал, насколько серьезны проблемы Рена.


End file.
